James Potter's almost interesting life
by memoiresofabimbo
Summary: James Potter starts Hogwarts. After series, pre-epilogue
1. A Journey To The Hogwarts Express

Journey to platform 9 and 3/4

"James get up it is September first!" Ginny called up the stairs "it's time for breakfast; your dad needs to get away ASAP!" James blearily sat up in bed. He barely registered his mother's words until he had swung his legs out of bed. Yes! Finally! He got to go to Hogwarts the very place of his father's famous victory! This is what the nightmares, the stress and the endless trips to Diagon alley had been for. Finally he could learn really cool magic that could help him kick butt! His thoughts pinging about his head until he reached the kitchen, inwardly he groaned, what else could his parents give him for a leaving present but by inviting Mr and Mrs Ron Weasley and their two marvellously annoying brats, Rose and Hugo. He wouldn't have minded them but they really didn't like him either. They seemed to very much like talking animatedly with his siblings; Albus and Lily who were the same age as them and ignoring him. As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sound of bickering from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. "Harry, we're really sorry we have to come over like this, just my car is in the garage" that was Hermione talking slightly louder than normal as the kitchen was full of magical instruments' making breakfast. "Oh, no really no trouble, none-" his father started "I am sorry it's just that Ron here-" "What have I done now?" that was his uncle Ron joining in the conversation. "If you could just learn how to drive then we could get another car-" "What's the point? I can just apparate-" "Oh really?" Aunt Hermione laughed "Do you really think you could side-along apparate with five children with heavy trunks and animals into a train station crowded with muggles unnoticed?" "Hi James!" Lily called out over the din as Ron opened his mouth to retort to Hermione's comment. Everybody spun around to face him in the doorway. James ran his hand through his messy hair, a nervous habit of his. "Toast?" offered Ginny into the silence.

It only took about half an hour to have shower and change into comfortable clothes however his mother insisted on checking his bags before he left. "OK dear, you've got everything you need in your trunk, but for essentials you've got your wand (at this James opened his mouth to protest but his father sensing a time wasting argument just said: "there is absolutely no point, you can't do magic"), your pyjamas and your school robes in your rucksack as well as some food. Look I know all you'll want to do is eat the sweets on the train but I want you to eat some good, proper food as well." "Look Ginny we're going to have to leave-we don't want James too miss the train" His father put in, anxiously tapping his watch as he spoke. In the car James was squashed between his cousin, Hugo, and his brother, Albus, who were chatting loudly over him about Chocolate Frog Cards. James, who had the entire collection was uninterested in their conversation but stared out the window hoping to arrive soon at King's Cross. When they eventually did arrive they had to hurry, it was 10.57 and they were running late. "Harry, go and get the trolley. Quickly!" Shouted his mother over the top of his head. All James saw was his father pulled out his wand from underneath his muggle coat and whisper: "Accio trolley!" and the trolley came speeding towards them.

His father lifted up his luggage and Lupin, his owl on to the trolley, whilst his mother rounded up various members of his family and hurried them on towards platform 9¾. Hurriedly he ran as fast as he could towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and he made it through. To his relief he saw the red Hogwarts express was still sitting at the station, pouring out steam and he dashed towards it and grabbed his luggage of the trolley and hurled himself on to the train. "Alright James!" laughed his father, helping him in "Now then be good" The train began to move and James could no long see who was saying what.

"Goodbye James-" "See you at Christmas-" "Have a good time-"

As James made his way down the corridor towards an empty compartment, he thought: "Now I'm in for one hell of a year" He sat down and put his trunk on the luggage shelf. He pulled out his money bag and waited for the trolley lady to come down. Suddenly the carriage door slid open with a loud bang. James's best friend, Fred Weasley was standing in the doorway, looking down at him, scowling. "Where the hell have you been" Fred asked, moodily "I've been looking for you everywhere." But before James could reply, there was a new voice from behind Fred: "Fred, move out the way. NOW!" Fred rolled his eyes and stepped into the compartment and James caught sight of the person in the doorway, and was shocked by who he saw standing there...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter and the whole story is dedicated to Ina who is the best. **

"Teddy!" James almost shouted. "Why are you here?"

Teddy broke into a huge grin and sat down. "That's a nice way to greet your friend isn't it?"

"Sorry mate. You know you graduated last year, don't you? You haven't had any sort of amnesia lately have you?" James said jokingly

"Cheeky! Well you're going to have to show me more respect _Mr. Potter, _because I'm a new teacher."

"What, since when?" Asked James, in a confused voice

"Since earlyish summer, actually I'm more of a student teacher. I'm helping Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration." Teddy explained.

"I didn't think she did lessons anymore, isn't she headmistress?" Asked Fred, still standing by the door and looking slightly cross at being ignored, James looked questioningly at Teddy.

"Well she still teaches, and she used to do it all herself but she's getting older now so she asked me to become a teacher and help cover half her classes, because I am the _best". _Teddy said smugly

"Huh." James snorted, earning him a glare and a poke on the arm from Teddy.

"Well I'd better go I only came to say hi, I'd better go back to the teachers' compartment" Said Teddy over his shoulder as he walked out.

Fred sat down on the char opposite James. Fred started chatting amicably about which house they would be sorting into;

"Mate, we've got to be sorted into the same house."

"Definitely not Slytherin or Hufflepuff, they're weird"

"We're probably gonna be sorted into Gryffindor, it is the best house..."

After a one-sided conversation which James replied "Yeah" and "of course" in the right places. Fred trailed of, lost in thought. Soon the trolley lady came around and they bought food.

Dominique and Louis came in shortly after; Louis was a first- year like James and Fred and their cousin. They were not close, so Louis was sitting with Dominique and her friends.

Dominique said "You don't mind if he sits with you guys? We've got to get changed"

James put a whole chocolate frog in his mouth and said "Sure, okay" only it sound more like "smmmmorf, mokcceee"

Dominique looked at him disgustedly and walked off.

James got chatting with Louis. He was never close to them because they had never been really close enough to really talk. He found himself starting to like him. Maybe they would be friends after all...

In no time they had to get changed and it was dark. The voice came over the carriages: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes, please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately."

They got off the train; a familiar voice rang out over the heads of the first years;

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years, over here!"

"Hi Hagrid" called Fred and James over the head

The bushy haired, bearded half giant beamed at them in return.

"Remember, no more than four to a boat."

James, Fred and Louis climbed into one boat and were shortly joined by a dark haired boy with even darker eyes.

"Hi!" Said James cheerfully to the newcomer.

The boy said nothing, James and Fred shared a look and the rest of the journey was spend in awkward silence.

They soon reached the castle. Hagrid quickly strolled over to the door and rapped on the door, the wet first-years tripping over behind.

Professor Longbottom answered the door, "Thank you Professor Hagrid"

He turned and addressed the first-years: You are about to begin your first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. This will be your home for the next seven years. You will eat here, sleep here and take your classes here. There will be a sorting as soon as you enter the Great Hall. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, so named after the four great founders of the school. You will eat with your fellow housemates and sleep in the same room. They will be like your family now, follow me."

James took a deep breath and entered the entrance hall for the first time in his life. It was real, he was in Hogwarts!

**The sorting will be in the next chapter,**

**Review, please *puppy dog eyes* please :')**


End file.
